


The Joy of Healing

by LamentingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus walks in on a highly intriguing scene between his Potion Master and his Flying Instructor when going to get a cure for his sudden sexual dysfunction. Set during Philosopher’s Stone. (A bit of silly fun!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Healing

** The Joy of Healing **

_by_

_Lamenting Quill_

 

* * *

  

It was almost curfew and the halls of Hogwarts were fairly empty as Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff first year, made her way to the hall where the professors’ supply closets were. Madame Hooch had asked her to retrieve a bottle of broom polish for her, and Hannah had readily agreed, not wanting to get on any of her teachers’ bad sides in her very first year. Besides, the task was simple enough. Or so she had thought.

However, when she reached her destination she found that there were many more doors in the hall than she anticipated. Trying to calm herself before she could go into a full panic, as she didn’t want to disappoint Madam Hooch and she definitely didn’t want to break curfew, Hannah took a deep breath. She would just have to start at the beginning of the corridor and open each of the doors until she found the broom polish.

Opening the first one she found nothing but a bunch of mops and brooms and floor cleaner and the like. She surmised it must be Filch’s supply closet. Reaching the next door she found various items such as matchsticks, pins, needles, buttons… and more things she chalked up to belonging to her Transfiguration Professor. The next door revealed telescopes and large star charts, naturally belonging to the Astronomy Professor.

Sighing in frustration Hannah looked at her watch. She only had ten minutes left before curfew and she had to find the polish and get it back to Madam Hooch before she could get to her dormitory. Sending up a silent prayer that the next door would hold what she needed, she opened it to find rows upon rows of vials and bottles. She nearly jumped with her excitement. Surely she would find the broom polish in here!

However, as she entered the room she found that none of the bottles seemed to be marked. She was starting to panic again. She only had eight minutes now, so she quickly grabbed a small bottle off the shelf that was rather slim. Well, since it looked a bit like a broom handle, surely that would be the polish! Gripping the bottle tightly in her small hand she raced out of the supply closet and back down the hall, running all the way back to Madam Hooch.

 

* * *

 

Rolanda had resigned herself to a boring night of polishing brooms, and so she had been as much relieved as dismayed when the student she had sent to retrieve her polish had returned. She looked down at the slender vial in her hands that the young Abbott girl had just brought her before racing back out of the room panting something about breaking curfew. If the little girl had stayed longer, Rolanda would have given her a pass so she needn’t have rushed, but as it was, she found herself staring down at something that was decidedly _not_ broom polish. In fact, she wasn’t sure _what_ it was, but she was certain of where it had come from. The Potion Master was going to be quite peeved, indeed.

Deciding that she had better return the mysterious concoction to his supply closet immediately, or else face Severus’s wrath – something she didn’t fancy – Rolanda stood and began making her way through the silent halls. As she walked she let her thoughts wander to the man who had brewed the contents of the vial in her hand.

She had worked with Severus Snape for many years now and she had always valued his sharp wit and even sharper tongue. She thought she was the only one who fully appreciated his often dark sarcasm, and when most people were offended by some of his comments she was endlessly amused. She wouldn’t say they were friends in a traditional sense, but she always enjoyed their sarcastic banter and sharp jibes. Perhaps she often enjoyed it a little too much….

She had noticed that over the past few years her feelings toward Severus had begun to change. Not only did she enjoy their banter and his morbid sense of humour, but she enjoyed looking at him as well. He wasn’t conventionally handsome, but Rolanda had never been conventional, nor had she ever had conventional tastes. She found his dark appearance and mysterious demeanour incredibly sexy.

She had also noticed that he engaged her in conversation (if you could call insults conversation) far more than he did any other members of the staff, and she was warmed by that, though she didn’t allow herself to dream that it was for any other reason than because she was a good sparring partner. She couldn’t see him being attracted to her. She was older than him, though granted not by much, and in the wizarding world it hardly mattered anyhow. But still, he was so intelligent, and she would never be able to match his intellect. She liked debating Quidditch, and he liked debating far more scholarly things which she quite frankly didn’t hold much interest in.

Apart from those reasons, however, the man had never given any indication that he harboured anything but contempt for her. But Rolanda wasn’t one to wallow in insecurities or pine over any man. If he wanted her, he did, and if he didn’t then she’d certainly survive. If she was ever presented with the chance to get him alone and in a situation where she might seduce him, she would pounce on the man in a heartbeat and hope that he accepted her advances. She was no blushing maiden and she didn’t beat around any bushes either. No, certainly not. She allowed a smile to curl her lips as she walked. Merlin help Severus Snape if she ever got him alone.

Turning the final corner to the supply corridor, Rolanda neared Severus’s closet, noticing that the door was ajar. The Abbott girl must have left it opened; Rolanda would have to remember to have a conversation with her about closing things properly. However, as she approached the doorway, she saw one Severus Snape exit the room.

He looked up at her as he closed the door behind him and then lent casually against the hard wood, curling his lip in distaste. She saw his eyes flicker to the vial in her hand and his expression flashed first livid, before changing to mockingly amused, a look only he could ever pull off.

“I have been looking everywhere for that vial you are holding, Hooch, so you had better have a bloody good excuse for having taken it; but first I would like to know precisely why _you_ would have need for a male stimulation potion to begin with,” he drawled, his eyebrow lifting slightly.

Rolanda glanced down at the vial in surprise. _That_ was what it was? And Severus had been looking for it? Rolanda couldn’t contain her smirk as an idea quickly formed in her mind, and she took a step closer to him, watching his arched brow lift higher at her movement. “First, you tell _me_ why it is _you_ were searching so thoroughly for it, Severus,” she said, taking another step toward him, her smirk widening as she watched him try to take a step back but failing, as the door was in his path. She noticed that his long, pale fingers gripped the doorknob tightly. “Do you…” she drawled, fingering the vial suggestively with her fingers as she came to stand right in front of him, the toes of her boots nudging his, “…have a problem?”

She watched the ever-composed Potion Master swallow in an uncharacteristic nervous gesture, and her heart swelled in triumph. Perhaps it wouldn’t be a boring night after all…

 

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, discoverer of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood and defeater of Grindelwald had a problem; a very _embarrassing_ problem. His wife had been most kind, of course, and had tried to sooth his male ego, stating that he had been working too hard, that he worried too much over Harry, over the Stone being at the school… that it was bound to happen to any male under as much stress as he had been. But Albus was not so easily soothed.

She was probably correct in her assumptions, however. He couldn’t seem to keep his mind from wandering to less than desirable thoughts during their intimate moments, much to her displeasure and his embarrassment. He had always prided himself on the fact that he could please his wife so greatly, and his sex drive was exceptional for a man of his age. Most unfortunately, however, his equipment had failed him. Four times in a row.

He had passed the first time off as a fluke – something that was bound to happen on occasion when you were over one-hundred years old. The second time he had become quite agitated. The third time he had become depressed. But the fourth time, well, that was when he became desperate, and desperate times always called for desperate measures. So, Albus had swallowed his abasement and his pride to the best of his ability and sought out the Potion Master’s help.

He had withstood Severus’s sarcastic teasing about his sexual prowess apparently not matching his magical prowess, and in the end the man had agreed to brew him a potion claiming that he was not doing it to help Albus, but to help himself, for he didn’t fancy having to deal with a sexually frustrated Minerva McGonagall’s temper. Albus didn’t particularly care what Severus’s reasons for brewing it were, as long as it had the desired effects.

Despite what his wife said to the contrary, Albus knew that his recent… inability… had lowered her self-esteem. He loathed the fact that it was his fault that she was feeling undesirable when he thought her the most desirable being ever beheld. That was why he didn’t understand his current _problem_. In all their fifty odd years of marriage he had never once been unable to satisfy her needs, and with every passing day he found her even more attractive than the last. His wife had to be right… he just needed to be able to get all thoughts of the school, the Stone, and Harry from his mind.

With a weary sigh, Albus stood from his desk. It was time to go meet Severus at his supply closet to obtain his potion. He was not looking forward to hearing more of the man’s teasing, but he _was_ looking forward to a night of much needed passion with his own delectable goddess.

 

* * *

 

Severus Snape, feared Potion Master, former Death Eater and now spy for the Order of the Phoenix was nervous. He was never nervous; paranoid, perhaps, but rightly so. But at this moment in time he found himself in a situation far more nerve-wracking than any Death Eater meeting or confrontation with the Dark Lord. He knew what to expect from those situations. He did _not_ , however, know what to expect from the unpredictable woman before him who had him trapped against a door, the toes of her boots pressed against his own and a predatory gleam in her hawk-like eyes.

Severus had secretly harboured less than proper feelings toward the attractive, no-nonsense and acerbic witch for some time now, but he had never allowed himself to dwell on such notions for long. He could never bear the thought of her rejection should he ever tell her of his attraction to her, and he enjoyed their sarcastic banter far too much to jeopardise it with his silly and pathetic inclinations. He didn’t love her, or some such nonsense as that; he didn’t even think he was capable of such an emotion anymore. But for some reason he was drawn to her; found her appealing in every aspect… appearance, temperament, personality… she was more like him than anyone he had ever met. But he had never dared to hope she would find him attractive, or ever want to pursue anything with him more than their normal antagonising.

But here she was now, looking at him like _that_ and asking him if he had a problem. He almost dared to hope, for a mere second, before he came to the conclusion that this must be some joke on her part. Clearing his throat he sneered, “I assure you, Hooch, I have no such _problem_. That,” he said, nodding to the vial in her hand, “is for the Headmaster whose phoenix doesn’t seem to be rising.” He delighted in her snort of laughter, but gave no outward signs of doing so.

“The Headmaster, hmm? And are you sure that isn’t just a clever excuse to cover up the fact that it _is_ your potion, Severus?” she said, raising a brow at him.

He glared at her, feeling his annoyance with the entire situation rising. Really, did she have to tempt him so? She was close enough that he could easily lean forward and kiss her, and he wasn’t comfortable with that fact at all. “Quite sure,” he growled, fingers tightening on the doorknob beneath his hand as she leaned in closer to him, and he could smell her spicy perfume.

“Can you prove it?” she whispered seductively in his ear.

What transpired next happened in a blur of movement that Severus couldn’t quite register: He had gasped in shock at her suggestive words and his hand had slipped on the knob, causing it to turn just enough for the door to swing open and send him falling into the closet. He had reached out to grab anything he could to keep from crashing to the floor, and unfortunately it had been Hooch’s arm. He had managed to remain upright, but unfortunately when he had grabbed Rolanda he had pulled her into the closet with him and her foot had kicked the edge of the door causing it to close with a resounding snap.

The Hogwarts supply closets could only be opened from the outside, and Severus knew that somewhere the fates were laughing at him.

It was pitch black in the closet and he couldn’t tell where Rolanda was, and that thought unnerved him greatly. Fumbling in his pocket for his wand, Severus quickly waved it in the direction of the only sconce in the tiny room. As the soft, subtle glow lifted the darkness, Severus’s eyes met those of vivid yellow, much closer to him than he considered comfortable. When she took a step toward him, he remarkably managed to refrain from taking a step back. If she wanted to play a joke on him, that was fine; he would turn the tables so the joke would be on _her_. Severus Snape was not one to be made a fool of.

Summoning all of his courage and composure, Severus took a step toward her, seeing with satisfaction the flicker of surprise on her face. Dropping his voice to a silky purr, he made his response to the question she had asked him just before he had fallen through the door. “Do not ask questions unless you are certain you want the answers,” he rumbled lowly, reaching out to grab her waist, pulling her flush against his body, “for the answers you receive may not be what you expected.”

Severus relished in the feel of her slender and lithe form pressed against him, trying to commit the feeling to memory as thoroughly as possible, waiting for her to pull away in disgust and declare her little joke over. However, her reaction was quite different than what he had anticipated. Looking at her pretty face, he saw that her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dilated, and with her pressed so firmly against him he could feel as well as hear her breathing speed increase. Well, that was interesting…

Hardly daring to breathe, Severus allowed both of his hands that were resting on her waist to slide around to her lower back, before letting them trail down to grip her firm backside, pulling her pelvis into his growing arousal and watching her face to gauge her reaction. He was both disbelieving and elated when she gasped, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck, and he couldn’t hold back a groan as one of her slender legs came up to curl around his hip.

He tried to get his mind to function properly, to realise that this was all some elaborate hoax on her part to embarrass him and use to torment him in the future, but looking into her darkened eyes right now, her hips pressed so luxuriously into his, he couldn’t drum up his usual level of pessimism. Lowering his head slowly to hers, he gently bumped her nose, causing her to raise her head slightly and part her luscious lips in anticipation. He paused just before his lips could make contact with hers, giving her the chance to refuse him. When his name fell from her mouth in a pleading whisper that caressed his face, he could hold back no longer.

Bringing up one of his hands to lightly cup her cheek in a compassionate gesture that surprised even him, he closed the last inch of distance between them, kissing her chastely at first. He delighted in the soft and pliant feel of her lips against his, and he gently applied more pressure, relishing the way her nimble fingers had tangled in his hair. The kiss was delicate and sweet; two things Severus had never imagined himself capable of being, but apparently two things that the witch in his arms was capable of extracting from him.

Pulling back enough to view her expression, he saw that her eyes had fallen closed, and as he watched them flutter open he felt his heart flutter with them. She smiled at him, and Severus didn’t think he had ever seen anything more beautiful than she was in that moment. He leant back down, capturing her lips once more, this time begging entrance to the warm cavern of her mouth. When she parted her lips for him and their tongues met for the first time, Severus knew that he was lost.

 

* * *

 

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House was sexually frustrated. And it was _really_ starting to get to her. She had tried to be understanding with her husband – tried to console him and brush off his recent inability to make love to her – but after the fourth time her attempts at seduction had failed, her self-esteem had suffered greatly.

Did Albus not find her as desirable now as he used to? Wasn’t it just at the start of the school year that he had ravished her senseless on the desk in his office for all the portraits to see? She blushed at the memory… Phineas Nigellus still whistled at her every time she walked into the room. But remembering the immense pleasure Albus had given her, she couldn’t help but think that it had been worth it.

She knew that her husband was getting older, and knew that certainly things would never be as they were when they first got married, but still… their relationship had always been a passionate one, full of love, tenderness, desire and fulfilment. But now… well, she was decidedly _un_ fulfilled.

Albus had a lot of things on his mind lately, and she understood that. He was weary and worried, but so was she. This lack of ability on his part hadn’t happened during the first Voldemort war, and things had been far worse back then than they were now. Voldemort wasn’t even powerful right now, Albus only had his suspicious that the evil creature was trying to find a way to come back, and that he was looking for the Stone to help him do so. Of course, whenever Albus had a suspicion, it more often than not became fact, but still….

She felt undesirable, and she loathed it. She wished they could get away for a little while; leave the castle and the stress of their lives behind for a few days. Surely that would help Albus keep his mind off less than pleasant thoughts so he could do more than pleasant things with her. But they couldn’t leave. School was now in session and Hogwarts needed them. And what _she_ needed right now only her husband could give her, but unfortunately he _couldn’t_.

Sighing in frustration, Minerva stretched out on the sofa in her and Albus’s private quarters. He had said he had some paperwork to finish up in his office and then he had some kind of meeting with Severus. Maybe tonight her seduction would succeed. If it didn’t, she would have to take drastic measures and have her own little meeting with Severus. Perhaps the Potion Master could provide something to help her husband….

 

* * *

 

Rolanda moaned. She was amazed by the tenderness Severus was displaying, for it wasn’t what she had imagined the many times she had envisioned something like this happening between them. His hand caressed her cheek as his tongue caressed her own and she was almost certain that she was dreaming. But the sensations she was currently experiencing were far too real to be any dream.

One of Severus’s hands came to rest on the thigh of the leg she still had curled around his hip, and she felt the heat of it through her robes causing her to grind her hips against his pressing arousal in a wanton gesture, and she delighted in the guttural growl he gave. When he ended their heated kiss with a last nibble to her bottom lip she started to protest, but it quickly turned to a hiss of pleasure as his talented lips moved to her neck and all she could do was clutch his hair.

She wasn’t aware of his hand moving from her thigh until she felt his fingers brushing the bare skin of her calf, his hand having snuck beneath the hem of her robes. She let her head fall back as the man before her gently nipped at her collarbone, his hand blazing a fiery trail across her skin, and when she felt his fingers glide across her sensitive inner-thigh and only stopping when they reached her knickers she shuddered, feeling a sudden gush of warmth between her legs. She bit her lip in anticipation as a questing finger slipped inside her knickers and she felt Severus’s hot breath on her ear.

“The evidence of your enjoyment of my actions appears to be in my favour,” he drawled, swirling his sinful digit in her moisture. “ _Are_ you enjoying yourself, Rolanda?” asked Severus, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine.

“Gods yes,” she groaned, feeling as though she could reach orgasm just by listening to his voice alone. Her every nerve-ending felt alive from his touch and her lungs were aching from the effort of breathing. When he finally ceased his teasing circles to slide his finger into her depths the immense ecstasy she felt was so strong it was almost torturous.

“Severus!” she gasped, moving her hands to grip his shoulders to steady her as his lips found hers again in a desperate and needy kiss. He brought another digit to join the first and the rhythm of his fingers matched the thrusting of his tongue into her mouth, and she felt the sweet coiling of culmination begin to overpower her. His thumb brushing over her swollen clitoris was her undoing, and he swallowed her cry of release. Tearing her mouth away from his, she dropped her forehead to his strong shoulder trying to catch her breath. She moaned as his fingers eased out of her, and she raised her head to see him bring his hand to his mouth, tongue darting out to lap at the juices clinging to his pale skin. She thought it was perhaps the most erotic sight she had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Feeling her wits slowing returning to her, as well as her desire, Rolanda allowed her hand to slide from his shoulder down his well-defined chest enjoying the rough feel of his heavy robes. She watched his black eyes darken impossibly as her quest led her to his lower abdomen. Smiling at him lasciviously, she covered his arousal with her hand, squeezing him gently through his layers of clothing and watched his eyes fall closed as he groaned. Leaning in to his ear she whispered, “It seems you were telling the truth, Severus; you _are_ quite capable without the aid of a potion.”

She gave a sudden squeak of surprise as Severus growled and picked her up effortlessly, causing her to reflexively wrap both of her legs around his waist and tighten her grip on his shoulders. He took a few quick steps in the small closet and she found herself pushed up against the shelves lining the walls, jarring the vials slightly but luckily not causing any of them to fall. She imagined he had invisible barriers to keep them from falling and breaking, but she really couldn’t ponder such things at present with his need pressed so deliciously against her centre.

He rested his forehead against hers panting harshly, his hands gripping her hips as he said hoarsely, “If you want to stop, this is your only chance.”

Looking into his dark, desire-filled eyes, Rolanda knew that she didn’t ever want to stop. However, she didn’t voice this to Severus, instead grinning at him mischievously before purring, “Get these robes off me, Severus.” Her heart sang at the quirk of a smile he gave her, a twinkle appearing in his ebony eyes that she had never before seen. She watched as he pulled his wand from his robes and with a quick wave, she was gasping at the feel of his skin against hers.

She heard his wand clatter to the floor as one of his hands remained gripping her hip and the other came up to cup her breast, and she hissed in pleasure as his thumb raked over her straining nipple. Not being one to remain idle, she started her own journey, using her lips, tongue and teeth to nip and suckle at the salty skin of his neck and shoulder. She could feel his length pressed against her most intimately now that their clothes had been removed, and it was slowly driving her wild.

Her hands made their way to his back, nails digging into flesh as his lips replaced his hand at her breast; laving first one and then the other. “Severus…” she moaned, “Severus, please…” His mouth came up to stop her pleading with a sensuous kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance, and as he slid inside her welcoming cavern Rolanda thought she’d surely died and gone to Heaven, for certainly nothing on the Earth could cause such ecstasy as she was experiencing at present. He paused once he was fully sheathed and broke their kiss to look into her eyes, and the fire she found in his gaze ignited her soul.

“You’re exquisite,” he breathed, causing her to tremble from the sincerity of his words.

She smiled at him softly, brushing the silky strands of his hair away from his face, allowing the warmth of his declaration to seep into her bones before getting lost in passion, tightening her inner muscles around his pulsing desire mischievously, relishing in his guttural growl.

“Minx,” he purred, before rocking his hips deliciously against hers, starting a slow rhythm at first before his thrusts increased as their desperation for release mounted.

She moved her hands to grip the shelf above her head for leverage as she tried to meet her lover thrust for powerful thrust; she was sure her back would be bruised and scraped from their frantic coupling but she couldn’t be bothered to care at this moment. Their moans and grunts and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the small closet as they neared their peak. “Severus,” she moaned, as her release approached. At that precise moment she heard the creak of the supply closet door open, and she turned her head in alarm to see a shocked Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

Her gasp of surprise, however, turned to a cry of ecstasy as her orgasm rocked her, and she felt Severus still within her, her clenching muscles bringing him over the edge with her. When she finally came back to some of her senses, she noticed Severus was looking at the headmaster, though he made no move to pull away from her.

"I'm assuming you are here to pick up your potion, as agreed,” Severus drawled, his voice more hoarse than usual and his breathing still rapid.

Rolanda would have laughed at the man’s ability to sound so casual, speaking to their boss while he was still buried inside her, but she was entirely too sated to even move to cover herself at the moment. She watched the headmaster blink dazedly a few times before clearing his throat.

"No; quite frankly, Severus, you seem to have helped enough," Albus said in an oddly strained voice, before slowly backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

As Severus chuckled deeply, sending delightful chills down Rolanda’s spine, she dropped her head to his shoulder as she smiled into the crook of his neck. “I finally understand,” she said humorously, her words muffled by Severus’s skin.

“What do you understand?” he asked quietly, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her upper back.

“What Poppy means when she talks about the joy of healing….”

 

 


End file.
